


The Heist

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Robbery, leverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user Queerhawkeye requested Leverage inspired fanfic with Fitzskimmons.<br/>(edited 9-28-14 because I seriously just noticed that the second half was all italics and a line was missing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heist

Jemma was adorable, everyone knew that. It was, in fact, her secret power. She had a face that was just impossible to distrust, and once Skye taught her how to lie she was a force to be reckoned with.

 

"I’ve told you before to not use your powers for evil, Jem," Skye spoke into the mic that connected to the discreet earpiece Jemma was wearing into the art gallery’s backrooms.

“Fitz, tell her not to use her powers for evil, she’s scary.”

The eyeroll conducted by both Fitz and Jemma was as perfectly coordinated as their footsteps down the hall.

"Skye, darling, just tell us which room we need to get into." The sound of typing replaced her voice as she looked through invoices and blueprints.

"The stolen Vermeer should be in Room 2a, it’s guarded by two armed guards and a double layer safe. Don’t remove it from the protective case."

"Darling, this isn’t my first heist." Jemma was one of the world’s most renown thieves on the planet. No one ever suspected her because she was so gosh-darn cute.

The room was indeed guarded by two armed guards, thank God for good intel. They looked very bored, Fitz was about to change that. He swept the legs out from one guard before they even registered that the duo was there. He hit his head on the ground and was out cold, Jemma checked his vital signs. They were thieves, not murderers.

The other guard took his gun out of the holster and promptly had his wrist broken before Fitz smashed his head into the wall.

Jemma looked at him, with a scowl, “Why so violent, Fitz? Do you need some tea when we get back?”

Fitz signed back _No Jemma I do not need any tea I need to get the hell out of here before you or I both get killed or maimed ok_

"I know you're nervous about being back on Quinn’s territory, but we must finish this." 

Fitz had been against this from the beginning but Skye and Jemma had convinced him through sex and sound arguments. 

"Skye, time to do your thing." 

Skye short-circuited the alarm system, “You have two minutes before the short gets fixed and then they notice you were in here.”  
Jemma was already in the room and cracking the safe. She was in in under 30 seconds. 

"Quinn always was too over-confident, I’ve got the painting. Meet us in the back." 

They burst out of the back door into the glare of midday. The van was there as promised. 

They got in and greeted Skye with a kiss each, and then they got the hell out of dodge. 


End file.
